degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Hero of My Destiny/Degrassi: The End of Time - New Descriptions!
All of the orginal episodes and titles have been changed from episode 9 on. ABC009 - "Why Are We Still Here?" Gia wants her parents to accept black people, and sense Sam dad is black, she invited his whole family to dinner. (Summary 2) - Gia wants her family to accept black people; James is completely tired of being alone; Nathaniel has a crush and is embarrassed. ABC010 - "Do You Want Me?" Reggie has always had a crush on Travis sense coming out of the closet, but will his plan to befriend him go a little far? (Summary 2) - Sam and David have always been friends, but now that David has a boyfriend will his jealous get the best of him?; Jennie wants to stay away; Berlinda looks for her family. ABC011 - "Landside" Berlinda is ready to look for her parents and will do anything to find them. (Summary 2) - Chyna is read to tell Jared her secret; Kim tires to stop her feelings about girls. ABC010 - "Words I Never Said" David begins to lie more and more to his family about his sexuality and his rape. Nathaniel has an obsession with Jennie. ABC011 - "Rumor Has It" Keala wants to end it with Mason when she is bullied in the hallways. Eric is tired of coming second to Sam. ABC012 - "Meet You There" Berlinda finally has a chance to meet her parents, but will it end in a complete disaster? Trevor likes Reggie. Reggie likes David, but will there feelings for David get in the way? ABC013 - "I Kissed a Boy, Part 1" David is ready to come out of the closet. But when he does, will his parents act like they never even had a son. ABC014 - "I Kissed a Boy, Part 2" Jackie has always had a crush on Jared, but will things go bad when she trys to break up Jared and Chyna? ABC015 - "Three Weddings and a Funeral" Chyna is 2 months pregnant and her baby isn't moving at all, is it now or never for her baby? Mason and Reggie go to a gay bar, and Reggie is in love. ABC016 - "Home" Berlinda is missing, where is she? No-one can find her. ABC017 - "Can You Feel The Love Tonight? Part 1" Jennie is read to loose her virginity. But will it end a fatal disaster? ABC018 - "Can You Feel The Love Tonight? Part 2" Jennie has lost her ways of life. ABC019 - "We Are in Love" It's Hunger Drive week at Degrassi and Jessie is in charge, but when her and Kim both wind up as partners will old feelings return? ABC020 - "I've Had The Time of My Life" Jennie lies about something shocking. ABC021 - "Hit Me With Your Best Shot" David feels more and more insured, being kicked out of home, being raped and having a crush on a teacher. ABC022 - "Innocent When You Dream" Jackie begins to have hot, sexy twilight dreams about Eric. Naomi writes a blog about how mean Violet & Lilly are. ABC023 - "Where Not Gonna Take It" It's been 14 years sense the incident of the boiling room and Reggie wants a change at Degrassi. Travis is done trying to be popular. ABC024 - "The Lexicon of Love, Part 1" Kim and Jessie both have feelings for eachother and are confused about there sexuality. ABC025 - "The Lexicon of Love, Part 2" James tries to get more gigs for the band. ABC026 - "Baby One More Time" Eric takes advantage of David. Violet is tired of being a sidekick. ABC027 - "You Bein' Ill'" Jared fines out something shocking about his illness. Keala's parents begin to drink when they find out her brother died in Afghanistan. ABC028 - "Just One of The Guys" Mason wants to be more like his brother Travis. Gia begins to date the new guy Mohammad to use him so her parents can accept black people. ABC029 - "Wannabe" Violet will do anything to be just like Lilly, dressing like her and even getting plastic surgery. Jennie wants a restrain-ing order. Category:Blog posts